Kitty Kiss
by Peyt27
Summary: Marinette simply looked at him then ever so slowly blinked. "Slowly blinking at you is a sign of pure love.It's often reffered as a kitty kiss." Adrien is confused by this and Marinette is confuse at what the heck is Chat Noir's surprise. Reveal fic. Adrinette. Marichat.


Kitty Kiss

 _Reveal fic. Adrinette and Marichat._

"Sorrow is better than laughter because when the face is sad the heart grows wiser."Marinette said as she looked into Chat Noir's luminescent green eyes.

Earlier in the evening the feline hero visited Marinette liked he did for the past consecutive weeks now.He always insist that he just wants to check his Purrincess or has a craving for her sweetness and pats; to which she just rolls her eyes.

But his arrival is different today he seems down but he keeps on pretending that he is alright. She noticed it almost immediately the moment she locks her eyes with his. She coaxed him to talk about it and finally after letting a tired sigh told her about his rough day at his work, school and at the akuma attack that made the designer cringed.

Which currently led them to what Marinette just said.

"Chat?" Marinette asked worriedly when he didn't talked for a few minutes.

And what shocke her was when he hugged her.

"Thank you Marinette." He said sincerely

" But you should know that this knight of yours cannot stay in sorrow in company of a beautiful Princess." The hero said as he pulled away and faced her with a smirk.

The designer just rolled her eyes at this but a slight blush was present at her face.

"But don't forget that you're my knight Chaton because I already have a prince." the blunette said with a smirk.

"Oohh _Adrien Agreste_ wasn't it?" He cooed teasingly.

Ever since he found out after seeing her posters of Adrien and making her tell about it he never stopped teasing her. But she always noticed that even through the amusement there is a hint of endearment and adoration in it which confused her greatly.

"Whatever. Just go home you mangy cat. Its getting late now and I have to sleep early to get to class in time." Marinette said while opening the stairs that leads up.

"Fine _Purr_ incess but I should warn you that there is someting waiting for you tommorow. Sweet dreams and thank ypu once again" He said as he kissed her hand sent her a wink.

She watched him with confusion as he blended in the darkness of the rooftops of Paris.

"Marinette its time for school. You'll be late again if you don't get up now!!" Sabine said _again_.

"Coming _Maman!!"_ Marinette said back.

The bluenette then came down hurriedly fully dressed like usual, grabbed a _croissant,_ kissed her parentsand was immediately out of the door.

"Hey girl!" Alya greeted Marinette as they meet on the stairs on the way to their room.

"Hi Alya! What have you been up to?" Marinette said

The blogger perked up at this and showed her the Ladyblog.

"Have you heard of a Kitty kiss?" Alya said while looking at her eagerly.

Marinette just shook her head.

"Well Girl slowly blinking at you is a sign of pure love, and it's often even reffered as a _kitty kiss._ " Alya said in a _as a matter of fact_ tone.

Marinette took time to let it sink in and failed to notice the arrival of Nino and Adrien.

"Hey Babe! Hey Marinette! " Nino said while giving Alya a peck on the cheek and marinette a wave.

"Hi Alya! Hi Marinette! " Adrien said enthusiastically.

" Hi Adrien!" Alya said rather loudly and even elbowed Marineete for good measure.

" H-hi Ad-drien" The designer said in a shy wave.

"So what is this you two have been discussing about?" Nino asked curiosly.

Alya then went all journalist mode and explained it again.Marinette seemed deep in thought and nobody notice the worried glances that Adrien kept giving her.

The end of the day has come and nothing still has happened. Marinette expected the surprise of Chat but nothing came.It was the end of schooltime. Alya and Nino said their goodbyes early because they claim they have a date planned.

As for Marinette she is alone in the steps of the school not wanting to go home yet. She was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed that someone sat besides her.

"Sorrow is better than laughter because when the face is sad the heart grows wiser."Chat said beside her.

Marinette still not looking besides her with both of her palms on either side of her head while looking forward said," I know what I said Chaton.

Chat Noir seemed to stay silent for a while.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Marinette then turned her head and was surprised to see Adrien sitting besides her instead of Chat Noir.

"Adrien?!" She asked bewildredly.

"You said Chaton a while ago. How did you know it was me?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?! You- !! you-youre Chat Noir?!" She asked while standing up.

"Wait you didn't know? But I thought..Alright just calm down Milady." The model said while trying to make her sit down again.

" Milady?! " She shouted. There are so many questions running in her head as she tried to cope with all of the information.

" I can explain. I already have my suspicions that it was you. The hair, the build, the height, the eyes. Then one time I was right above the alley that you detransformed to and that just confirmed my suspicions. I know it was selfish of me to visit you as Chat Noir but I couldn't help it I finally found out that the two girls that I love are one. The my princess is also milady." He summed up.

"Wait you love me?" She asked

" Well yes. The hero you and the civilian you. You have both captivated my heart as either ways. But I understand if you're dissap-

He was cut off as she hugged him and said.

"Never. I will never be dissapointed in you. I actually have crush in you as Adrien that's why I turned down Chat. But to think that it's both you makes it so much wonderful because I also love the hero you and the civilian you." Marinette said as she pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"Great you're inlove." Plagg said as he flew out of Adrien's jacket. " The name is Plagg, Princess"

"Oh he's so cute. Here is Tikki."Marinette said as she opened her purse.

"Plagg!!" Tikki said as she hugged Plagg.

"She's adorable." Adrien said as he watched them talked.

Suddenly Adrien's driver,the Gorilla, arrived.

"Well I'll be going now milady. Could you do me a favor and give this kitty a kiss please?" He said getting up and helping Marinette too.

Marinette simply looked at him then ever so slowly blinked. This put Adrien in a trance.

"There you go Chaton. Now off you go." she said as she pushed him in the car.

Later that night Adrien was still awake and still thought of Marinette's actions.

"Just sleep kid. She just gave you a Kitty kiss." Plagg said while rolling his eyes at the model.

"What the heck is a _Kitty Kiss?!"_

 _Hope you like it guys. And a kitty kiss is like the way of cats for saying I'm comfortable around you and I'm lucky to have you. It's a real thing guys. Search it and you'll see._

 _Please review down below and let me now what you think._


End file.
